


Unexpected Circumstances

by Xesphanite



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xesphanite/pseuds/Xesphanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Maria gets the crazy idea to sneak into Lydian using Tsubasa's old uniform, she is caught by Tsubasa and things escalate to a degree that Maria is definitely not expecting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Circumstances

Maria pursed her lips as she snuck into Tsubasa’s room, throwing a guilty look over her shoulder before slipping through the door and closing it behind her. Tsubasa’s room was spotless, and that meant Ogawa had recently been through. Maria then squared her shoulders and went straight to the closet, knowing that she will find what she’s looking for there, as she was the one who sometimes cleaned up Tsubasa’s perpetually messy room.

“I know it’s here somewhere…” Maria murmured as she raided the closet. After a few minutes of rummaging through articles of clothes, Maria found what she was looking for. With a triumphant and breathless ‘Ha!’, she pulled back from the closet with a bundle in her arms. She then unfolded the bundle to reveal Tsubasa’s old Lydian uniform.

One has to ask though, what on earth is Maria going to do with Tsubasa’s uniform? Long story short, Maria wants to use it to sneak in to Lydian and check on Kirika and Shirabe. Maria did not want to appear so overprotective to the two but she was worried on how the two were at school. And so, she thought of a brilliant plan; disguise herself as a Lydian student and then spy on Kirika and Shirabe. Cause you know, she needs to know how they were doing. What if other students were bullying or picking on them?! The two of them might not tell her since they both believe that they are old and mature enough to handle themselves. But really, Maria is just being her paranoid self and she is determined to know how Kirika and Shirabe are doing. It has nothing to do with wanting to wear a high school uniform since she’s never wore one before.

With that, Maria took off her blouse and skirt, leaving her only in her underwear as she posed in front of the full-length mirror in Tsubasa’s room. She then looked at the white button-down top before she slid her right arm through the sleeve. The sleeve was a little snug on Maria’s arm but it wasn’t that uncomfortable. So far so good. Maria then slid her other arm through the other sleeve. Now that she had the top on but still unbuttoned, she found out that it seemed a little short and it seemed as though she wouldn’t be able to tuck it under the skirt.

Maria pursed her lips again. Strange. She only was only a few centimeters taller than Tsubasa so it shouldn’t be that short. Perhaps that could still be remedied. With a shrug, Maria then decided to continue on to buttoning the top. The first button closed into place. The next one however had Maria struggle a bit to button it. On the third, Maria could not button it at all. In fact, the button and its matching hole was so far away Maria could not even pull the fabric together and it was because of one thing; her ample chest.

You’d have to be blind not to see how much large Maria’s chest was compared to Tsubasa’s. Maria thought it wasn’t that bad, but apparently, she was proven wrong. Was she that much more well-rounded than Tsubasa was?! The thought made Maria pout as she looked at her reflection. No, she could definitely fit into this. She just has to try harder.

And so, Maria did her best to button the damn buttons. After minutes of struggling, Maria managed to button down the top. However, the fabric and the buttons visibly strained against Maria’s chest, even with all her efforts to not breathe. In fact, she shouldn’t have bothered buttoning it in the first place since even though the button is closed, the fabric isn’t closed and her bra could clearly be seen.

The door then opened behind her and she jumped and whirled around, only to see Tsubasa standing there.  “…What are you doing, Maria?” She asked coolly.

“Ah, well… I can explain..?” Maria gulped, having the grace to look both sheepish and guilty. And then suddenly, the poor abused buttons that strained against Maria’s chest all popped right off, three of the buttons flying out. Maria made an ‘eep’ sound as she quickly tried to close the top but even the fabric could hardly cover Maria’s chest. Tsubasa only stared at her for a few moments more, her eyes slightly wide as she looked at Maria’s exposed bra. Maria blushed horribly as she tried to cover her chest. The keyword was try though as all the tugging in the world could not make the top cover Maria’s chest.

Tsubasa stared at Maria quietly, her eyes blank and glued to Maria’s exposed chest. Feeling extremely nervous at Tsubasa’s silence, Maria cleared her throat and shyly crossed her arms across her chest to cover it. “Tsubasa..?” She called out hesitantly.

Tsubasa still did not respond but she closed the door behind her and Maria heard the unmistakable sound of the lock clicking into place. Tsubasa then padded quietly towards her and Maria swallowed loudly. Tsubasa’s face was unreadable and Maria did not know what to expect.

“Um… Tsubasa?” Maria tried again when Tsubasa stopped in front of her. Maria resisted the urge to take a step back when Tsubasa looked straight into her eyes. Maria’s heart leapt to her throat as Tsubasa looked at her like she was about to devour her. And suddenly, Maria found herself pinned to the wall with Tsubasa’s hungry lips on hers. Maria was stunned only for a moment before she melted under incessant lips and kissed her back with as much fervor.

Tsubasa was unusually aggressive, even biting down Maria’s lower lip. It stung a little but not really all that painful and Maria gasped in response, opening her mouth. Tsubasa took that opportunity to plunge her tongue into Maria’s mouth. Tsubasa’s tongue explored every inch of Maria’s mouth and Maria could only whimper. She arched her back when Tsubasa’s hand brushed against her bra, lightly stroking her breast through the fabric. “Tsubasa…” Maria moaned.

When Tsubasa released her lips, Maria whimpered a little, panting heavily. She looked dazedly at Tsubasa’s eyes that were narrowed in desire and lust. Tsubasa’s lips then latched on Maria’s neck, lapping and nipping at the soft skin there while she squeezed Maria’s right breast while her other hand wandered down the soft expanse of Maria’s stomach.

“You ruined my uniform.” Tsubasa’s voice was low and husky as she pulled back just a little, her cheek pressed on Maria’s collarbone. Her hands didn’t stop their ministrations and it was very difficult for Maria to even understand what Tsubasa just said.

“Huh?” Maria asked, still a bit dazed. She only realized now that she had her arms around Tsubasa’s shoulders, wordlessly urging her to continue.

“My uniform. You ruined it.” Tsubasa repeated before sucking on Maria’s neck, most likely giving her a love bite. It was only then that Maria registered what Tsubasa was saying and she flushed in embarrassment.

“…Sorry.” Maria could only mumble. Tsubasa then fully pulled back, a smirk on her lips and a predatory glint in her eyes.

“That’s not enough.” Tsubasa informed her lightly, at odds with the intense look she was giving Maria and Maria felt apprehensive yet totally turned on.

“I… I’ll fix it, later..?” Maria offered weakly and Tsubasa’s smirk actually widened. Maria could feel her knees tremble in fear and anticipation at that. Tsubasa leaned impossibly closer, her breath tickling Maria’s lips and Maria’s heart stuttered.

“You have to be punished.” Tsubasa breathed, her voice dripping with promise and retribution. It sent a shiver right down Maria’s spine and when Tsubasa’s lips captured hers again, all she could do is surrender herself to her punishment.

Idly, Maria thought that she’ll have to sneak into Lydian some other day. There were more pressing matters she had to attend to after all.

Tsubasa then leaned forward, her lips brushing right against the sensitive crevice of Maria’s ear. “If you want me to stop, say ‘ziggurat’.” Her voice was low and Maria shivered in anticipation at the thought of really going through this.

Tsubasa pulled back again, a sexy smirk on her lips before her face hardened with a glare. “You’ve ruined my uniform, with all those memories that I hold dear. Do not think that I will take this lightly.” Tsubasa’s voice was delightfully wicked and razor sharp. It sent a rush of warmth through Maria’s belly and she had to wonder just how long it would take for her panties to become ruined.

“I… I’m really sorry…” Maria stammered, her voice feeble. Tsubasa only shook her head and leveled her gaze at her.

“Take it off, now.” Tsubasa commanded. Maria immediately moved to obey, struggling a little to get the too snug uniform off of her. When it was off, Maria was left only in her underwear with Tsubasa watching her with those piercing eyes. Maria could not help but fidget under such a stare and it seemed that Tsubasa noticed that.

“Are you uncomfortable?” Tsubasa asked with a bit of a drawl.

“...Yes.” Maria whimpered truthfully.

“Good.” Tsubasa smirked. “Now, take off your bra.” Her tone demanded absolute obedience and Maria clumsily unclasped her bra, her arms trembling a little.

“Is this… Is this my punishment?” Maria asked as Tsubasa leered at her exposed breasts. She wanted to cross her arms to cover her chest but Tsubasa stopped her immediately, firmly clutching her wrists.

“Hardly.” Tsubasa scoffed. “This is barely the beginning.” She promised and let her go. Maria knew that there was no way that her panties would be useable after all this.

“Now, grab the edge of the bed and bend over.” Maria had to look at Tsubasa for a moment or two, the command not really registering immediately. “Do I have to repeat myself?” Tsubasa then asked her silkily, a warning tone in her voice. Meekly, Maria made her way over to Tsubasa’s double bed and took hold of the edge with both hands. She took a deep breath before bending over, her ass in the air. She didn’t have to see to know that Tsubasa had followed her and was standing ominously right behind her

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain as Tsubasa gave a slap right at her ass, making her jerk forward in surprise. Maria gasped a little in both surprise and pain. She should’ve expected that but it still caught her unawares. There was also a startling gush of wetness and Maria’s face burned at how much she found that one act so arousing.

“You’ve been such a naughty girl, going to my room and even trying on my clothes without permission.” Tsubasa murmured right at Maria’s ear, her clothes brushing Maria’s back and her hand right on Maria’s ass. Maria sucked in a breath when Tsubasa spanked her again, her knees starting to tremble now. Oh god, anymore of this and Maria’s panties are ruined forever. But really, it was worth it. Seeing Tsubasa so aggressive with her… Maria would never admit it but it’s straight from her wildest dreams.

“Such a naughty girl should be punished.” Tsubasa then continued spanking Maria. Maria wondered just how she could still stand. Her ass felt sore and she was sure that it must’ve gone red but it felt so good. She let out a sob when Tsubasa gave one final spank and she actually moved her ass back a little, as though she couldn’t get enough of it.

“Oh?” Tsubasa then said. Maria exhaled sharply when Tsubasa’s hand brushed against her ruined panties. “You’re wet.” Maria wondered how Tsubasa could sound so gleeful yet disapproving at the same time when she said that. “You’re enjoying yourself, aren’t you?” Tsubasa taunted, stroking Maria through the fabric.

Maria could not respond, her cheeks burning in humiliation and arousal. She could only whimper as Tsubasa languorously stroked her. “Did you perhaps ruin my uniform on purpose? Just so that I can punish you?” She then slapped Maria’s ass again and Maria collapsed forward on to the bed, her trembling knees no longer able to support herself.

“Weak.” Tsubasa sneered, her hand lowering down between Maria’s legs and she bent forward to speak in Maria’s ear. “Do not think I am finished with you. Perhaps I should spank you somewhere else…” Tsubasa trailed off and bit Maria’s ear for good measure. Maria felt the tears pool into her eyes. She had never felt this aroused in her entire life. It practically hurts how much she wants to come and have some release.

Maria wanted to protest when Tsubasa pulled back and stepped away. “Lie on your back and spread yourself for me.” Tsubasa said huskily and the protest died in Maria’s throat. She quickly rolled over, wincing a little when her ass met the bed but it was nothing she couldn’t endure. She then spread her legs as commanded, feeling both thrilled and humiliated.

Tsubasa hummed and sat beside Maria, her weight dipping the mattress a bit. She then stroked Maria through her panties with one hand, while her other hand slowly trailed upwards to Maria’s heaving chest. Tsubasa pinched and rolled a stiffening nipple with her fingers before she gave a sharp slap at Maria’s boob, causing Maria to jerk a little and arch her back. Tsubasa repeated it several times until the skin was a little red, all the while languidly stroking Maria’s panties. The combination of pain and pleasure was incredible but Maria knew she will not come with just that. She needed much more.

“Tsubasa, please…” Maria pleaded with a whimper, grinding her hips down on Tsubasa’s fingers.

“Take them off.” It seemed that Tsubasa sensed Maria’s increasing desperation and she smirked down at Maria. Maria had never complied to take her off her underwear so fast in her entire life. Tsubasa grinned wickedly at her exposed pussy. When Maria registered Tsubasa’s languid stroking on her pussy, she let out a small sob of frustration. She wanted more.

And then, Tsubasa pulled her hand back. Her hand was now poised above Maria’s pussy, and a stab of panic went through Maria when she realized what Tsubasa was about to do. She didn’t get a chance to do anything however as Tsubasa’s hand quickly went down and slapped her pussy. Maria’s entire body jerked upward, a strangled gasp escaping her mouth.

Anticipation replaced her earlier panic as Tsubasa’s hand raised again and slapped her pussy. Maria cried out this time, her raised legs trembling and bloodless fingers grasped the bedsheet below her tightly. And then, Tsubasa stopped. Confused and breathless, Maria looked back at Tsubasa, only to see a cocky smirk on her lips. The sight sent a heady dose of anticipation right through Maria’s body and she whimpered.

When Tsubasa slapped a third time, Maria let out a choked sob as she came. Her whole body trembled, rising above the bed slightly before she collapsed, panting like she had just ran a marathon. As Maria caught her breath, Tsubasa loomed over her with a displeased frown on her face.

“Whoever gave you permission to come, Maria?” Tsubasa asked, her eyes narrowed dangerously. Maria could only swallow loudly, apprehension and arousal rising once more. “On your knees and face away from me.” She commanded, a hard edge in her tone. Maria complied with just a bit of difficulty, her body not yet recovering from her sudden orgasm.

Tsubasa then stepped back and Maria had to crane her neck a little to look at what she was doing. Maria’s eyes widened when she saw Tsubasa quickly shed her clothes and rummage for something in her closet. When she turned back to Maria, a blue strapon was in her hands. It was at least eight inches long and Maria’s heart leapt to her throat when she thought of having that inside her.

Maria’s body trembled in anticipation this time as Tsubasa stepped through the harness and adjusted the straps. She should be ashamed that she feels so excited for Tsubasa to fuck her with the strapon but shame didn’t matter now when she’s on her knees in an ungainly position.

“Face forward, Maria.” Tsubasa sternly reminded her as she caught Maria staring. Maria did as she was told, anticipation making her wet and nervous. Maria felt the bed dip when Tsubasa climbed on it and positioned herself right on top of Maria. Maria whimpered when she felt the tip of the dildo tease her entrance.

“I want you to beg Maria. Beg how much you want me to fuck you.” Tsubasa said lowly near Maria’s ear, her breasts pushing against Maria’s back. Maria just didn’t care anymore as something within her broke.

“Please Tsubasa, please fuck me.” Maria pleaded, her voice just above a whimper. However, Maria felt Tsubasa’s lips curl into a smirk as she bit down on her ear and the dildo entered her slowly. Inch by inch the dildo entered Maria until it was buried all the way to the hilt. Maria hissed in frustration, the slow penetration and the fact that the dildo made her feel so full felt really good but she was not at all satisfied when she wants to get fucked hard.

“I can’t hear you, Maria.” Tsubasa taunted in her ear, keeping herself perfectly still, further driving Maria up the wall with her cruel teasing.

“Please fuck me!” It feels as though that exclamation was ripped from Maria’s lips.

“Your wish is my command.” Tsubasa sounded mocking almost as the dildo retreated before Tsubasa thrusted forward quickly, filling Maria to the brim. Maria gave out a relieved sob even as Tsubasa continued, her thrusts becoming faster and faster until Maria could feel Tsubasa’s thighs slamming at Maria’s still sore ass, making her wince a little.

As if reading her mind, Tsubasa gave a slap on Maria’s still tender ass and she gasped, her pussy clamping down hard on the dildo. Maria’s knees were starting to weaken on her as pleasure built in her belly. Each thrust of the dildo sent waves of pleasure crashing through body and with a defeated cry, she fell forward. However, that did nothing to stop Tsubasa’s relentless assault as she merely followed. She quickly straddled Maria’s legs and her body leaned forward, still pounding into Maria without pause.

Both of their bodies were now slick with sweat and Maria clenched the sheets tightly as her whole body trembled. Tsubasa was pressed tightly against her back, kissing and biting whatever skin she could reach. Maria let out a string of incoherent curses as she was reaching her peak. She was so close now and she was desperate to finally jump into oblivion.

“Please Tsubasa.” Maria sobbed. It felt like Maria was going insane with pleasure and she still wanted more. “Harder.” She begged. Tsubasa gave a breathless chuckle in response before she upped her speed.

“Come for me, Maria.” Tsubasa told her in a deep, rumbling voice and Maria cried out as a final thrust pushed her over the edge. Maria tipped her head back and screamed as her orgasm surged through her body. The intensity of her orgasm had Maria seeing stars, her body convulsing. Tsubasa however did not stop her ministrations, continuing to pound into Maria until a second and more intense orgasm ripped through her body. Fearing that she would faint, Maria managed to open her mouth to stop Tsubasa.

“Z-ziggurat.” Maria gasped. Instantly, Tsubasa stopped moving before carefully easing the dildo out of Maria. Maria let out a breathless sob of relief, the aftershock of her too intense orgasms making her feel boneless and tired.

“Maria, are you alright?” Tsubasa asked, a touch of concern and worry in her now usual tone of voice. Maria could not help but smile a little to find the normal Tsubasa again. Tsubasa quickly got off of Maria, fumbling to remove the harness before she rolled the motionless Maria over.

“Maria?” Tsubasa called out to her again, and Maria cracked an eye open, not even realizing that she closed her eyes.

“I’m fine.” Maria finally managed to answer, a smile hovering on her lips. Tsubasa gave a sigh of relief as she nudged Maria to move so that she could join her in bed.

“You overworked me a bit. I can’t really move.” Maria admitted, her breathing still heavy and her limbs all but giving up on her.

“D-Did I overdo it?” Tsubasa asked timidly, looking hesitant and maybe even devastated.

“No, you were wonderful.” Maria managed a small laugh as she finally found the strength to scoot a little to the side and Tsubasa joined her, wrapping her arms around Maria’s body and pulling her close.

“So it was good?” Tsubasa asked shyly, similar perhaps to a child asking for praise.

“Too good.” Maria murmured as she snuggled into Tsubasa’s embrace. Tsubasa gave her a radiant smile and kissed the top of her sweaty head. Gently, Tsubasa pushed back Maria’s sweaty bangs with her fingers, making Maria look a little bit more presentable. She then started running her hand through Maria’s long hair soothingly. Maria could not help but hum in contentment, feeling much better.

“You’ve been planning this, haven’t you?” Maria sounded just a little accusatory and Tsubasa laughed a little in embarrassment.

“Perhaps a little.” Tsubasa admitted with a glowing blush. “I’ve been wanting to try it… For a while now.”

“And you needed an opportunity like earlier to execute it?” Maria asked teasingly, her eyes warm with affection as she looked at Tsubasa who gave a meek nod.

“It was your fault though. Seeing you half-naked in my uniform, I didn’t really know what came over me.” Tsubasa confessed, blushing even brighter.

Maria giggled and placed a hand on Tsubasa’s cheek to pull her into a kiss. Their kiss was soft and sweet, the perfect end to their activities. “I love you.” Maria murmured as she pulled away. Tsubasa’s smile became even more radiant and she nuzzled Maria’s cheek.

“I love you too.” Tsubasa replied, love and affection shining in her indigo eyes.

“Next time though, it’s my turn.” Maria said softly as she fell asleep in Tsubasa’s arms. Tsubasa blushed at that last sally before she snuggled closer to Maria.

“I’ll look forward to that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written something like this so I do apologize if it's kinda off or something... Dedicated specially to Astraeon, who practically blackmailed me into writing this. If you wanna blame someone, blame them.


End file.
